castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatty Hattington
Hatty Hattington is one of 31 playable characters in ''Castle Crashers''. His magic is non-elemental and his starting weapon is the Emerald Sword. Hatty Hattington's specialty is combo locking. Description Hatty Hattington is the co-main character of Battleblock Theater with the objective being to save him. He is a DLC in Castle Crashers, unlocked by purchasing the Can't Stop Crying Pack. His magic is non-elemental and based around Money. Unlocking PC: '''Own a copy of Battleblock Theater/Can't Stop Crying Pack. '''PS3: '''Get the character pack with Hatty of the PSN for 1.99$. '''Xbox 360: '''Own a copy of Battleblock Theater and get an achievement in Battleblock Theater. Attributes Hatty is, unfortunately, the worst character in the game. All of his magic is relatively weak, which means that if you really want to do well with Hatty then you'll need to use melee 98% of the time, which all the other 30 characters can do. Hatty's splash is an oversized whale dropping cubes of gold from the sky. Most raining splashes are somewhat underpowered by a delay (except for Blue Knight, Iceskimo, Beekeeper and Barbarian) but this is the most underpowered of all (by a longshot too). '''Make It Rain (Hatty's splash attack) takes a whopping 2 seconds until an enemy is hit. Most of the time enemies will have dodged the attack or attack you until the spell actually hits someone. It's not rapidly damaging, either. You can't even use it to start a Juggle, because the whale knocks back rather then up, unlike Arrow Rain characters. This makes Hatty's splash next to useless. Hatty's Projectile is a tear that travels forwards. This is a reskin of daggers, making this spell relatively weak. Hatty's Air Projectile is a Gem that fall diagonally downwards.This is similar to Stuffed Animals, except for the fact that he can't critical hit. This spell is nice, but it can't reach the same effectiveness as Stuffed Animals simply because they can't perform a weapons special effect. Hatty's is one of the 3 characters (along with Bear and Saracen) to have a dynamic air projectile. Hatty's Elemental Infusion is Armor Pierce. It's the best part of his magic moveset, which is sad because a reskin of all things is the best part of a magic moveset. Hatty's Magic Jump is, once again, a reskin of Dust Jump. This means that ALL of his magic is equal to or worse than other characters. This means he's outclassed by almost EVERY OTHER CHARACTER in either all or most of their magic. Pink Knight outclasses him. Royal Guard/Conehead outclasses him. Necomancer outclasses him. Even the Arrow Rain characters outclass his moveset (except for Air Projectile). The only character that even comes remotely close to being as bad as him is Blacksmith. Overall, Hatty is a REALLY bad character. You're better off with the character listed above or pretty much every other character. However, if you want to use him, you are free to do that. Just keep in mind that you'll need to use melee 95% of the time. Category:Gameplay Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Ally Category:DLC Category:Money Trivia * Hatty's beefy form makes it appear as if he has folds of belly fat but this is just the shirt he wears under his coat. * Hatty has the most gimped splash attack of any character in the game. *Hatty is an F Rank character (F-). *Hatty is seen on the main menu carrying a green flag whilst running away from arrows. *Hatty is the one of the only characters with a dynamic magic projectile. (The others being Bear and Saracen) * Hatty's Magic attacks are references to his game of origin: BattleBlock Theater. The golden whale can be seen in the opening cutscene and a special arena mode called "Gold Grab", gems are collected to complete levels, and you can pick up wings as a power up that temporarily give you the ability to fly. As for the tears, Hatty started crying when the hat was first put on his head. * Hatty is both a protagonist and an antagonist. Bugs * When in the select screen in the Arena game mode what should appear as Hatty's head appears as the head of the Blacksmith. See Also * Playable Characters * Can't Stop Crying Pack * DLC * Golden Whale * Emerald Sword Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Gameplay Category:DLC Category:Non-Elemental Category:F Rank Category:Money